A Certain Kind of Sunday
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A week long courtship – D/V, with some team interaction.
1. Monday

A Certain Kind of Sunday

Spacegypsy1

A week long courtship – D/V

Chapter One: Monday –Cheyenne Mountain

_Monday's child is fair of face_

Ever since Bill Lee had invited Vala to share his office, setting up a computer, a file drawer, an in-and-out basket and a container of brightly colored pens, it had been easy to track her down. No way in hell was he going to admit to anyone that he missed having her pester him all day. She still showed up late evenings, two steaming coffees in hand, and curled up in a chair to watch him work. At least he still had that.

Hands deep in his pockets and still musing on his propensity to fill up his head with 'why', he wandered towards Dr. Lee's office. Why did he wish she'd just come park herself in his office to work? Why was he so glad to see her when she did stop by? Why was he missing her?

He stepped in the doorway with his usual, "Hey."

She smiled up with her usual, "Hello."

Then as usual, Bill asked the same everyday question. "Hey, Daniel, you need something?" And he returned to whatever he was doing without further comment.

As was their habit over the last few weeks the couple stared at each other in silence doing the battle of who's going to give in first. It was Daniel today. "How 'bout lunch?"

Before Vala could respond, Bill answered. "No thanks, Vala brought me some donuts earlier."

Noting the half eaten treat on Vala's desk, along with two empty Jello cups, Daniel nodded.

Her head was tilted towards him, and she smiled apologetically before turning back to the computer. "How was your meeting? You know, Daniel, you look very dashing in your suit and tie." One finger remained on her mouse and she tapped it nervously, bit her lip, and stared at the screen.

"Can't figure out which color shoes to buy?" He remained just inside the doorway.

Flicking her eyes accusingly at him, Vala grabbed the edge of the screen and yanked it, turning it towards him. The schematics of Bill's latest bizarre project filled the screen. Lifting her chin, she glared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I better go change. See you later."

Turning back to the project she clicked the maximize button to bring the eBay Shoe Store back up. Vala laughed lightly as she clicked on the red pair, moved it to her basket, and saved it for later.

xxxxxx

"Hello."

"Hey."

Carefully placing both cups of coffee so as not to leave rings on his papers, Vala took her chair beside Daniel's desk. Pulling her legs up she wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her chin in the cleft. "I'm stumped."

"Mmm." He continued to read.

"I have no idea how to tell Bill that…well, that I don't understand the difference between a magnetic field and an electric field from looking at his data. They're very similar and he didn't seem to comprehend my need for color coding. What do you think?"

Her sight locked on his profile, she waited but he continued to read, his eyes squinting and mouth puckered in consternation. She sighed, picked up her coffee, took a sip and placed it every so carefully back in the same spot. She wondered what had him so intrigued but dare not ask - not wanting an hour long dissertation.

Still not a word. Not even a look in her direction. She may as well have been a part of the chair upholstery. Lifting his cup, she held it out. "Daniel?"

The smell of fresh coffee finally permeated his brain. Without looking, his hand grasped the cup. "Thanks." He interjected between sips.

"You're welcome. I was thinking that if blue was magnetic and gray was electric, then I could figure out how to get blue to cross gray and make a connection. You know, blend. It seems that blue, although being quite the magnet, is reluctant to cross over to gray. And gray seems to be losing some of its electricity, sort of fizzling out, one might say. You see, gray had moved out of the immediate vicinity of blue, though blue still managed to wander in from time to time. And gray, well you know how those bolts tend to spike out on their own, and so, gray appears to drift towards blue every evening, while blue remains unaffected."

"Oh. Ahm, ask Sam." Cup still in hand, Daniel continued his studies.

"Yes, well, that's been done - as Jack would say – to death. You're the only one who can help." She picked up her cup and ambled out.

When the quiet settled, he suddenly looked up to the empty room. "What?" _Magnet and electricity? Blue and Gray? _"Vala?"

He looked at his watch; it was barely ten, and she was already gone. Why the hell didn't he pay more attention to what she was saying? Grabbing his coffee he dashed out after her.

xxxxxx

The lights were out in Dr. Lee's lab, and Daniel stood in the empty, quiet hall pondering his next move. Sam's lab, the commissary or the gym? He turned towards the elevators – it was Monday, and there was always left over chocolate cake on Monday – he could use a bite himself since he hadn't eaten lunch or dinner.

"Hey, Jackson, you still here?"

"Hey, Mitchell. Yep. You?"

"Listen, I need to run some things by you, can you come by my office?"

"Sure, let me grab a bite, I'm starving."

"Yeah, okay, let's just talk up there."

Forty-five minutes later, no Vala, his stomach full and head aching from trying to keep up with Mitchell's rambling, Daniel headed for his quarters. Alone in the elevator it suddenly came to him what Vala was rambling about earlier. Blue and Gray. Very clever, his girl.

As he exited the elevator he wondered where in the world that thought had come from. Rounding the corner, he spotted her, dressed in gym clothes and repeatedly swiping the card for her door.

When he came up behind her, she took a quick look over her shoulder before returning to her swiping.

"What's wrong?" He moved and leaned against the wall beside her. Her face was still glowing with the sheen of sweat. Radiant, smooth and lovely.

"I don't know, it won't open." Continuing to swipe the card, she tried to ignore him.

He couldn't help but watch her bite at her lip with concentration. Sometimes, she could be so cute. After five more attempts, the cuteness wore off. Daniel sighed in frustration. "Let me try."

"Oh, well, Daniel, you have some type of special powers?"

"I'm very magnetic."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Methodically, she ran the key card through the slot.

"Vala, give me the card."

"It's not me, Daniel, it's the card. It doesn't matter who has it. It doesn't work!"

"Then why do you keep swiping it? I'll find Siler and get it fixed." His jaw clenched in annoyance.

Dropping her gym bag on the floor, she huffed, "At this hour? He's not like you, he actually goes home."

"Why are you being so snippy?"

"Because I'm tired and my door won't open!" She jabbed the card into his chest.

He swiped the card. Then swiped it again and again.

"For heaven sakes, Daniel, it doesn't work; why don't you just stop?"

"Look, I'll go find a technician; you can wait in my room." Crossing the hall, he pulled his card out. "You can sleep in there; I'll get someone to open your door and I'll sleep in your room."

As weary as she was, the thought of sleeping on his pillow brightened her mood. She wasn't about to remind him he could get a guard with a pass card to open the door instead of some repairman to fix it. Leaning against the wall she watched him run the card down the slot. Nothing happened.

He tried again. And again.

She was grinning.

"Something's wrong."

"No, really? We'll have to find one of the guards."

With a nod he headed out beside her down the corridor. Just around the first corner, they spotted an SF who followed them back and repeatedly tried to open the door.

"Sorry, sir, it won't open. I'll go find a technician."

Vala slid down the wall on one side of the door, and Daniel did the same on the other side. They turned towards one another; Vala smiled tiredly and Daniel shrugged.

"Hey, I'm sorry I ignored you earlier. So, what were you saying? Something about blue and gray." He yawned.

Turning her head away, she leaned back and closed her eyes. "Nothing, just Bill's project, but I figured it out."

"Oh. Right. But we can talk about it if you want to. I mean, I'd be glad to help."

"No. No. It's alright. Really. I told you I figured it out. You know, after talking about it…like people say…when you talk about a problem, you usually figure it out. So I did. Figure it out."

He was watching her as she pulled at the threads of her pants. "So. Did you get some of the chocolate cake tonight?"

Rolling her head in his direction she found that he was staring straight ahead. "No, I went to the gym instead. You?"

"Nope. I ate late, and Mitchell gave me a headache." He turned towards her with a grin, but she was still picking at threads.

"Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to have dinner with me sometime this week?" He watched her intently, feeling a bit nervous.

Her eyes lifted from her clothing inspection and settled on him. "Yes. That would be nice, Daniel."

"Okay. Let's see, we have a mission tomorrow, so how about Wednesday night?"

"Mmm, Wednesday is good."

She went back to picking at threads, and he went back to staring ahead.

The only sound in the corridor was their breathing.

_Odd, she didn't make a big deal out of a date._

_Well, he certainly isn't asking me on a date._

_Maybe she thinks I meant two co-workers going out to dinner._

_I'm sure he meant two co-workers going out to dinner. But it could be a date._

_It's a date Vala, I'm asking you on a date, and you're just sitting there plucking away at your clothes._

_What if he meant on a date? What if he's actually asking me out? Like in the movies? Was it a date or a co-worker thingie? Damn it, Daniel, be more specific!_

"We'll go someplace nice. You can dress up. I'll wear the suit. You know, for our date." _See that wasn't so hard. _

She was grinning wide and toothy. "Date?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"You'll pick me up at my door?"

"If you want."

"Yes, Daniel, I'd love it! What time?" She was scooting in his direction, eyes bright and grin expanding.

" 'Bout sevenish?" Smiling in return he'd just made a move in her direction when he heard the footsteps. "Ah, our rescuers." Daniel hopped up, offered his hand and pulled Vala up in front of him. Their bodies swayed towards each other. His hand landed on her cheek, thumb rubbing her soft skin.

She leaned into the warmth, but he pulled away just as the SF arrived with the technician.

Taking up positions on either side of the door, the two watched the tech work on the card reader. The SF stood quietly, eyes straight ahead on the tech. Daniel and Vala intermittently stole glances across the door, neither finding the other looking in their direction.


	2. Tuesday

A Certain Kind of Sunday

Spacegypsy1

A week long courtship – D/V

Chapter Two: Tuesday – P2R-436

_Tuesday's child is full of grace._

Cam was still laughing when he exited the Stargate, followed closely by Sam and Teal'c, both barely holding the humor inside.

Daniel came through shaking his head, a grin on his face.

Finally Vala plopped through the puddle. "I couldn't help it. The thing got all tangled up in my hair, and then I had to practically rip it out and then my hair was a mess, so I had to fix it. I haven't been late in years. I didn't even notice I had on blue BDU pants with my green jacket. It's not funny Cameron! I look awful, no tiara, no shiny clips."

Daniel stopped and waited for her. "You look fine. I doubt we'll run into anyone who will notice." When she caught up, he smiled. "You look cute." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, he stuck the hand in his pocket. "Let's catch up."

As he looked ahead, Vala raised a delighted brow and grinned.

"Come on you two, we have Tribbles to visit." Cam turned and walked backwards ahead of his team.

Laughing, Sam corrected him knowing full well he mispronounced it on purpose. "Tribolas."

"Tribbles, ColonelMitchell, are small, round, furry…balls indigenous to…"

"Teal'c, man, I know, I know. They eat all the grain. The 'people' of Tribola are neither small nor round. However, you have to admit they are a bit furry."

"Indeed."

"But they do have some incredible weaponry. Way cool fire throwin', metal meltin' blasters and I'm here to get me one of those."

xxxxxx

The smell of singed hair and charred cloth still burned their nostrils. Vala, one arm hung haphazardly over Daniel's shoulder as he dialed the 'Gate, pouted sympathetically at Cameron, who stood close beside her. "Well. That certainly went well."

"Don't start." Mitchell glared. The left side of his face was still red from the heat of the blaster, and the tips of what remained of his left eyebrow were charred.

Sam's hand was wrapped in gauze and her face wore a pained expression, while Teal'c stood quietly, his head tilted and eyes locked on the burn blister forming on his right shoulder.

When Vala leaned into Daniel, her thigh connecting with his, he responded with a clipped, "Ow," hit a wrong symbol on the DHD, and had to start all over again. She patted Daniel's shoulder, fluffed her hair, pulled on the green jacket, and hiked the blaster to her shoulder. "I'm ready, let's go."

xxxxxx

The Gateroom was in chaos with medics, Dr. Lam shouting orders, General Landry demanding explanations, and the weapons specialists all vying for the blaster Vala held. The remaining four SG1 members stayed silent.

"Well, it wasn't me. I told them not to participate. I stayed out of it. And the only reason we got one was because I traded my curling iron for it. Which, by the way, General Landry, you owe me for." Vala handed the weapon to an SF and followed the wounded to the infirmary.

She pretended to be unaffected by the muscled thigh exposed as Carolyn cut Daniel's pants clear up to his boxers. Glaring across to the doctor, she wondering if that was absolutely necessary or if the woman just wanted to expose as much as possible. Realizing Carolyn was only doing her medical duty, Vala leaned over the infirmary bed, face screwed up in disgust at the nasty-looking wound, and watched Carolyn clean Daniel's burn.

When the other three gathered around the bed Carolyn called a nurse over to bandage the thigh. "He'll need to stay in here for at least 24 to 48 hours for observation. We have to make sure it doesn't get infected; if he'd been stuck on some planet this could get very seri…"

"24 to 48 hours!" Vala checked the time. "That means he'll be in here until…"

"I'm not letting him out of here before 2100 hours Wednesday." Carolyn pulled off her sterile gloves and moved away.

Sighing dramatically, Vala tilted her head in Daniel's direction only to find him fast asleep. "Daniel?"

"I've given him something for the pain."

"Well of course you did!" There was a decidedly loathing tone to her voice. When she looked up, the full compliment of bystanders was eyeing her with quizzical speculation. She had the good grace to look contrite. "I mean… yes, of course you did, because he was in pain and needed to rest. Thank you for that. Really."

xxxxxx

At 2400 hours Vala snuck into the infirmary and parked herself on the stool beside Daniel's bed. His face was slack in sleep, looking drawn.

Thirty minutes later the duty nurse shooed her out and Vala returned to her quarters disheartened. He was in pain, she could tell from the set of his jaw, but maybe the nurse came in to administer pain meds. She'd just go and check on him later.

On her forth trip she found him awake, sitting up and reading. Recognizing the same book he'd been reading Monday night, she smiled. She'd left it on her last visit.

His eyes, dull and glassy, lifted over the ancient tome and brightened slightly when he spotted her. "It's late. You should be in bed."

"I was. But now I'm not. To be honest, I couldn't sleep; I was worried about you." Leaning to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek, she overshot and landed it on the side of his lips. Pulling back, her eyes went to his and found them half-closed by pain or drugs, but still, there was something else, something wonderful she'd never seen before.

Vala took the book from him, straightened his covers meticulously, and patted his chest. "There. All comfy?"

It was obvious he fought to keep his eyes open. "Mmm, very, you?" The eyelids drifted shut.

Taking a seat on the stool she intertwined her fingers with his. "Mmm, very."

He responded with a light snore.

xxxxxx

He woke to find the nurse looming, injecting something in his IV drip, and Vala's dark head planted on his forearm. Managing a tight smile, he shook his head when the nurse quietly called her name.

"Let her sleep." He licked his dry lips, and the nurse offered a cup of water with a straw. When she left, Daniel carefully inched his arm from under Vala's head and let his hand drop very softly to her head. "I'll miss our date, but I'll make it up to you." The whisper, gruff from his dry throat, was barely detectable.

She mumbled, but he knew she was asleep, and probably very uncomfortable. He didn't want her to leave. Fingers carefully tangled deep into the mass of hair on her head, and his heart seemed too large for his chest. His throat ached, and he looked around for the cup of water. The only way he could reach it was to let go of her, so he closed his eyes instead and settled deeper into the pillow.

Vala Mal Doran. The slip of a woman who'd beat the crap out of him, bound him with her stolen bracelets, and drove him to the brink of insanity, had wormed her way into his heart.

Truth be known, he missed the audacious leather outfits, the sexual innuendos, and the pesky nonstop chatter. Once a distraction from his work and now the opposite, he found it hard to concentrate without it.

A smile took over his face. Eyes staring at the ceiling, he wondered if she'd think he'd lost his mind if he asked her to wear the leather on a date. _Vala, I thought we could go to a movie, oh, and by the way, wear the leather outfit. _A chuckle rumbled in his chest. _Ah, I think the leather would be more appropriate for this outing. Nope. Not gonna fly. You know, I really liked that quirky leather outfit you first showed up in, maybe you could wear that? _Another chuckle almost escaped into a laugh. It must be the pain meds making him nuts. _Let's go to my place. Wear the leather._ His laughter echoed around them and she stirred.

Closing his eyes, he sealed his lips to trap the laughter. _Holy buckets, I hope that thought never gets dug up by some alien device! _His chest continued to jump with internal laughter. Yep, had to be the drugs.

xxxxxx

It took her a minute to discern what the weight on her head was. Daniel's hand, fingers wound up in her hair. Lying still, she could feel him jerking, probably in pain, poor Daniel, and all **she** had been was worried about her damned date. She may as well have been dressed in her best leather and touting offensive blather! _Gads! I'm such an idiot! Now there's a lovely Tau'ri term – idiot – I'm an idiot. Thank the gods he didn't hear that little jewel. _

Her head seemed to be on fire from the heat of his hand. She wanted so badly to turn her face and kiss his palm. Somehow she'd make it up to him. Even if he didn't know. She'd be on her best behavior. Right after her neck and back stopped aching. Slowly, so as not to wake him, she attempted to stretch her tight muscles.

"You awake?" There was just a hint of humor still in his voice.

"Mmm, yes." Her head lifted as his fingers slid from her hair, and his grin took her breath away as she raised her eyes to his face.

"Vala…" he began just as Carolyn entered. Daniel got a smile from the doctor while Vala received a scowl.

"You," the doctor pointed a finger at Vala, "should go and get some rest. And you," she pointed at Daniel, "look much better this morning. I'll need to take a look and redress the wound." Carolyn waited, staring at Vala.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll go now." Vala tried unsuccessfully to straighten the confusion of her mussed hair. "I need to shower, and do my report. Darling," she turned a bright smile to Daniel, "would you like me to come back later and write your report for you? You can tell me what to write."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Well. There. I'll come back later; we can work on them together." Vala winked, then frowned at her own action. "So, I'll just go now."

He smiled sweetly. "Bye."

She waggled her fingers and with great effort left without a wiggle to her hips.

Both Daniel and Carolyn watched her leave, but when the doctor turned back to her patient he was looking away.


	3. Wednesday

A Certain Kind of Sunday

Spacegypsy1

A week long courtship – D/V

Chapter Three: Wednesday - Infirmary

_Wednesday's child is full of woe_

xxxxxx

The happy chatter in the commissary only highlighted Vala's depressed mood and no one seemed to notice. Muscles, Samantha and Cameron were retelling the flame-throwing story with much animation and laughter. It had been Cameron who'd lost control on his first try and hit Daniel in the thigh. How could he laugh about that?

"The damned blaster kicked like my gran'maw's old mule, jerkin' up and barely missin' my face. I yanked the thing down and watched it spittin' out the last of the flame on Jackson, long after I'd let go of the trigger. You should have seen his face! Poor guy never knew what hit him."

Both Siler and Walter were grinning. Pushing her breakfast around her plate, Vala held her tongue.

"Princess, don't look so glum, Jackson was laughin' as hard as the rest of us. You have to admit it was a funny scene. I believe I remember a few humorous comments from you through the whole thing."

Vala gave him a casual smile. _If Muscles wasn't here to stop me, I'd take your head off with the butter knife._

Sam returned her tray and sensing something was bothering her friend she went to stand beside Vala. "Let's go check on the patient."

With a curt nod, Vala trailed out behind Sam. "Samantha, how's your hand?"

"It's just a flash burn, you know, like lifting the lid off a steaming pot." She turned to find a blank stare from Vala. "It's superficial, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Me? I didn't stand within ten feet of that thing."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about whatever it is that is bothering you. And don't try to act like you're fine." Sliding her card at the elevator the colonel took a firm military stance and eyed her friend with a no nonsense attitude.

The sigh from Vala was long and miserable. "Daniel asked me out to dinner."

Stepping into the elevator together, they both nodded to the airman already aboard. They rode down in silence. When the door shut again after the other occupant exited, Sam asked, "And that's making you upset?"

Leaning against the wall, Vala sighed again. "No. He actually said it was a date."

"And?"

"And it was for tonight. At seven. And I was so excited that I actually got angry when he had to stay in the infirmary. I'm just not cut out for 'dating'; it's too involved, too many rules. Why can't I just have sex with him and get it over with? He's just being nice, asking me out. I've never been so rattled about a man in my entire life, including my fiancé."

Sam didn't have to say a word; her look said it all.

"Oh, fine. I've wanted this for so long; I guess I'm a little sad that I have to wait. I've been very, very patient, but that's beginning to fade. And what if he never asks me again? Now that he has a way out, so to speak."

"He will. He never would have if he didn't mean it. Vala, I've known Daniel for a long time. Take it from me. He meant it. He'll ask you again."

_But what if he doesn't?_

They reached level 21 and headed down the corridor side by side.

"Oh! Wait! I forgot something for Daniel. I'll be back; you go ahead." Vala dashed back towards the elevator.

xxxxxx

Hair brushed, and properly attired in blue BDUs, Vala skipped into the infirmary with a large canvas bag over her shoulder, "Where's Samantha?"

"Already gone. What have you got there?"

"I've got some paper and pens," she dug in the bag and produced what looked like a bouquet of flowers. She shook the handful of flower-topped glitter pens. "For writing reports."

His eyes cut to the bedside rolling table he'd pushed aside. "Mitchell dropped off my laptop. He wanted my report right away; seems General Landry was anxious for my take on what happened. I just emailed it to him."

"Oh." She was crestfallen, but covered it up with a bright smile. "Well, I'll just sit here and visit while I write mine." Vala opened the bag containing her supplies and pulled out the stuffed giraffe, tucked it in under the covers beside him and grinned. "Someone to keep you company." Sitting, she gathered her paper, chose a pen and quietly started her notes.

"So. What'd you have for lunch?" Daniel watched her scribble, the large orange daisy dancing to and fro.

"I had a late breakfast. You?"

"You don't want to know." He was grinning, eyes twinkling when she looked up.

"Horrible food? I'll bring you something later." Back to scribbling she went, intent on her report.

Daniel picked up the book, "Thanks for the company."

Up her head went again, finding his eyes soft on her. "Oh, him? He's great company; I sleep with him every night."

"I was talking about you."

She bit her lip, tucked her chin down and drew hearts and flowers on the paper resting on her knees. "Yes, well, Bill's gone to Area 51 and Cameron and Muscles are off today, going to some sports thingie; I thought Samantha was here, and…and…and I just wanted to visit, I missed you." Her head went farther down, chin nearly to her chest.

"Vala?"

The flower stopped its movement. "Hmm?"

"Vala."

Only her eyes lifted, and there was confusion in their depths.

"I missed you too." His head went down, eyes on the page of his book.

Her gaze dropped to the paper on her lap where she'd unconsciously written 'Daniel' inside of a heart.

xxxxxx

Once again she'd been shooed out for bandage changing and wound inspection. Wandering the halls, her head filled with odd thoughts. _Forlorn. Another good Tau'ri word. I should have left years ago. Before I was bound by emotions to this place, these people. Him. Ha! What would my friends think? Alright, Vala, what friends? Inargo? Hmpf! I haven't had real friends in so long I can't remember any of them. Just Muscles and Samantha and Cameron. Maybe Walter and Siler. Perhaps even General Landry. Carolyn's always been nice to me. Reynolds seems to be a nice guy. And Major Davis stopped by once just to say hello to me. And Daniel. _

"Ahm, Vala, I was just coming to look for you."

"Samantha does no one around here use the telephones you people have installed in this facility?"

Sam grinned and taking hold of Vala's jacket sleeve, she tugged her along. "You're not near a phone. Look, I think I have a solution to your problem"

"Which one?"

"THE one."

"Oh. That."

xxxxxx

Mouth wide, Vala applied another coat of lipstick for good measure. Pulling the rollers from her hair, she brushed it. She tried three small tiaras, but none seemed quite right. Digging in her drawer she pulled out a small jeweled hair clasp, tried it, and tossed it aside. Nothing seemed quite right. Finally, she opted for a flower, similar to the one she wore on the first date, or not-date. That thought had her ripping the offensive reminder from her hair and hooping it into the waste basket.

She wandered around in her newest Victoria's Secret bra and panties, biting her lip and checking the time. Twenty minutes! Hurriedly, she shimmied into the little black dress. Strapped on the red satin heels, grabbed a tiara randomly, smoothed her curls and started for the door.

_No. This is not right. _The dress was the first to go, then the heels. Finding what she wanted to wear she dressed quickly. Almost out the door, Vala hesitated, rushed back to the dresser, and wiped most of the lipstick off. Winking at her reflection, she applied a dab of perfume to the center of her chest, then strutted off towards her prey.

xxxxxx

Daniel heard the dinner cart rumbling down through the infirmary. His stomach rumbled in response. He was bored beyond imagination. Being perfectly healthy except for the burn and feeling great, he was tired of being hounded by the med team. He wanted real food, he wanted to take a shower, and he wanted to take Vala to dinner. None of which was going to happen. The good doctor had called in reinforcements when he tried to sneak out. General Landry had showed up with that stern 'father' face of his and sent him right back into the bed until the next examination. Two hours to go; what difference would two hours make in his life?

The orderly rolled in a cart shrouded in cloth. The man smiled, parked the cart at the foot of the bed, mumbled something, and left.

"Where are you going?" Daniel called out, but got no response. Frustrated, he slammed his head against the pillow, closed his eyes, and groaned. Then he heard her soft voice.

"Hello."

His eyes opened. There she was, standing framed in the doorway, hair pulled up on top of her head, with a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon…and wearing leather. God have mercy on his soul, he was a dead man.

Removing the cloth, Vala gave him a seductive wink. "Hungry?" She rolled the cart to the side of the bed, stood the candlesticks up, lit the candles, and removed the warming tops for the food.

If she hadn't been standing there in that outfit, he might have swooned from the smell of real food. As it was, he could hardly breathe anyway. Or speak, for that matter.

"I didn't want to miss our date, so, I decided to bring everything to you. We have wine." She lifted the bottle from the second tier of the tray, pulled the cork out with her teeth and poured it into the two glass goblets, handing one to him, clicking hers against his, and tossing more then half of hers down in one drink.

"And, darling, we have meat." She ran the platter with two large steaks, steaming hot, under his nose. Pulling the bedside rolling table over, she positioned it across his lap, and set two china plates on it. Turning, she leaned over, presenting a well defined leather clad posterior, as she retrieved cloth napkins, and real silverware (Samantha's).

"Nothing to say, darling?" One hand was on her hip and she held a salad plate in the other.

"Ah…uhm…this is…this is really…nice. I mean, really nice. Smells wonderful. The food looks wonderful." He couldn't take his eyes off of her. _You look wonderful._ "I'm starving."

She raised a brow. "Well, of course you are." Distributing the food to the plates - steak, small baked potato and steamed asparagus - she settled on the bed, putting a salad before him.

"Oft mmm god, tis good." Daniel wolfed down the steak.

"Eat your salad, Daniel." She was smiling, eyes bright with mischief.

Slowing down, he wiped his mouth on the linen napkin picked up the wine and refilled his glass. He leaned back against the pillows his eyes intent on her. He raised the glass in salute. "Vala. This is the best date I have ever had."

Those slightly tinted lips of hers broadened, teeth flashed, and she raised her glass. "Here's to more, darling."


	4. Thursday

A Certain Kind of Sunday

Spacegypsy1

A week long courtship – D/V

Chapter Four: Thursday – Trouble with Tribolas

_Thursday's child has far to go_

xxxxxx

He was dressed in a lovely blue plaid shirt and those yummy jeans. And he was leaving base, but then again so was she.

"I need to go home and take care of some things." Did she detect a bit of regret in Daniel's voice?

"Yes, and I'm off to P2R-436 for fun with fire." He wondered if it was his imagination, or was she less enthused than she pretended.

"Just be sure Mitchell isn't allowed to participate. Did you pack plenty of curling irons?" His smile was electric, real, and it made her head swim.

She helped him load his laptop into the satchel. "I've decided to bring flat irons. I think them more appropriate for the Tribolas."

Picking up the computer he hesitated, wincing as the case slapped his thigh. "I'm not going to ask what those are." Heading for the door he moved slowly, with just a hint of a limp.

"Curling irons curl, flat irons…"

"Ah, right. Good call. Be careful." Daniel adjusted the case away from his leg.

"You're sure you can drive?" She sprinted away from the desk and caught up with him.

"I'm fine." He turned towards her, finding her much closer than he anticipated. Without thinking he twirled one of her pigtails. "See you tomorrow." His face moved closer to hers.

She was nodding, unable to speak.

He stepped back. "Bye." And he was out the door.

Standing alone, her shoulders dropped. Vala grabbed her pack, but before she got it fully in place the intercom blasted her name. "Vala, to the Gateroom!" _Damn, late again!_

xxxxxx

"I think I made a big mistake."

Distracted by the 'gun' show, Sam hummed.

"Last night." Vala sat on a large boulder with Sam, while Muscles and Cameron stood behind the men demonstrating the blaster technique.

Knees bent and feet planted on the rock, Sam continued to watch, fascinated by the weapon in the hands of the Tribolas. "How's that?"

Vala scooted further up the rock when Muscles took the weapon. "I disobeyed an order."

Head slowing turning in Vala's direction the colonel gave her friend an odd look. "From whom?"

"You."

Completely forgetting the fire show Sam gave her full attention to the woman beside her. "Last night?"

"Yes." Slanting her head around to meet Sam's eyes, Vala grimaced. "I wore leather."

When the blaster went off Sam flinched and cut her eyes towards Teal'c who raised a brow when the weapon sputtered and torched a nearby bush far from the target. Mitchell was patting him on the back, and no one looked the worse for wear. "THE leather?"

"Oh, most assuredly.

"Wanna try it?" Mitchell called over his shoulder.

"NO!" Both women yelled back in unison.

"I don't understand." Sam's face was screwed up in confusion.

"Neither do I. I just felt like leather. I…I wanted to be me. I didn't want to march in there looking like Mary Popkins."

"Poppins."

"Or her."

Sam laughed out loud. "What did he say?"

"Oh this and that. And that it was the best date he ever had. Why'd he say that?"

They'd both turned back to watch Cam with the blaster. And they laughed together when he landed on his butt; sparks popping and jacket smoking.

"ColonelMitchell, do you need assistance?" Teal'c held a hand out to Mitchell, who slapped it away.

"I'm gonna learn how to do this even if it turns me into a crispy critter!" Mitchell pushed himself up and hiked the blaster back to his shoulder.

Teal'c raised a brow and took a few cautious steps back.

"He said that?" Sam's voice held a note of whimsy.

"He did...why?"

Standing, Sam crooked her head towards the tree line in the distance. "I think I've had enough of watching Cam set himself on fire. Let's take a walk."

Vala followed behind Sam, turning each time she heard the blaster fire to be sure Cameron wasn't yet a crispy critter. Or worse, he hadn't turned Muscles into one.

xxxxxx

Hands on heads, the four were marched towards the stockade, two men pointing blasters at their backs, and followed by eight women and an exorbitant amount of crying children.

Sam's glare, like an ice glacier, was on Cam.

"It was an accident, it hit my head and I was stunned."

"Three houses Cameron. Three." Vala took a quick look behind her at the crying children. "Muscles could barely control the thingie! I have to get home. You had better fix this."

"Well at least I didn't pick a fight with a ten year old over a dumb toy!"

They were shoved into the stockade and the door bolted shut.

"ValaMalDoran, we would all like to go home."

"Not as much as me, Muscles."

Hands covering his aching head, Cam moaned. "Why is that, princess?"

"Because." She answered, slamming her hands on her hips, "I have a project that is, well, very delicate and needs my attention. What if my advances are suddenly…lost? What if I find myself, on returning, weeks, or months later or dead, that all my headway into this…situation…are lost and the…project is scrubbed?"

Letting go of his head, Cam took a sidelong look at her. "What?"

xxxxxx

Daniel stood in the shower, hands against the tiles supporting his weight, as the pelting hot water relaxed his aching muscles. The water ran cold before he had the good sense to turn it off.

Towel wrapped around his lean hips he wandered aimlessly around his apartment. Nothing seemed to interest him. The mail appeared too overwhelming, the papers and books scattered around the room held no interest. The artifacts on the dining table were ordinary.

He missed his friends. He missed her. The phone rang. It took him a while to find it in the inside pocket of his jacket folded on the couch. "Yeah?"

When the call ended he frantically searched for clothing, opting for the same jeans and shirt he'd worn home, grabbed his jacket and dashed out of the apartment, his body still damp from his recent shower.

He drove right into five o'clock traffic and gripped the steering wheel, tense and worried. How the hell did they manage to get captured? It was a peaceful planet! The traffic crawled and his frustration grew. He called Jack.

"What do you want me to do, Daniel? Beam you up right out of the car? Or wait for you to pull into some deserted alley and beam the whole car up, maybe? Calm down, they're fine. It's not a life threatening situation. Seems Mitchell torched the Mayor's house...and then some. No body was hurt, and the fires were contained mostly to roofs."

Just needs some of your suave diplomacy."

"Alright. That's it?"

"Well…"

"Jack? What? Well, what?"

"Seems Ms. Beauty Supply Store, got to pulling out those hair irons and that stupid giraffe fell out. The Mayor's daughter grabbed it…Vala grab it back…you get the picture? The kid, all those little hairy kids are wanting the damned thing and Vala's being a bit obstinate, as you can imagine. What is it with that thing anyway?"

Daniel moaned. How could he explain to Jack the significance of having something, something that is yours, something comforting, when your life has been a mess? "I gotta think." Daniel slapped the phone closed and sighed as the car crawled behind the unending line of traffic.

xxxxxx

Leaving his car in the tunnel he ran, ignoring the stares and open mouths he dashed past. He didn't get far before the wound stopped him in his tracks. By the time he reached the control room his thigh was on fire from damp jeans rubbing the wound, his chest was near to collapsing from the unexpected labor of climbing the stairs under the duress of a burning thigh, and he couldn't get a breath to speak.

Carolyn was the first to turn from the window. She too stared open mouthed. Landry twisted around, face going from surprised to confounded.

Still sucking in air, Daniel managed to huff out, "Open communication…" gasp, "and make sure…" gasp, "that it's visual."

Nobody questioned the archeologist/linguist/diplomat even though his arms were full of a menagerie of multi-colored objects.

When the Mayor's stern face appeared and he got a good look at Daniel taking up the frame of the video feed, the man blinked in surprise and the crowd of women and children behind him oohed and ahhed.

Daniel lifted the loose jointed purple gorilla holding it aloft with his fingers around the back of its neck. He shook it to and fro, tossed it to Carolyn, pulled the neon pink elephant up, shook it around, and handed it off to Landry. Next, the lime green monkey with Velcro hands, that one went to Walter. Then a three-fer. A green frog, an orange unknown insect and a blue kangaroo all three sent sailing out into the room. A multi-colored toucan appeared from inside his jacket pocket and received a delighted awwww, from his audience, and then finally a black and white penguin which produced several squeals, one he was sure he heard from Vala in the background. He stuffed the penguin into his inside jacket pocket.

"Now," he said having regained the full capacity of his lungs, "care to negotiate?"

xxxxxx

They came through the Stargate arguing. The four of them side by side, Teal'c, Vala, Cam and Sam. The instant their sight set on the General at the foot of the ramp, the four of them halted the squabble and smiled pleasantly.

SG-3 followed behind the four they'd retrieved from P2R-436. In exchange for the 100 plush toys and 6 flat irons Reynolds carried a blaster. Which was what had started the argument in the first place. Colonel Reynolds had demonstrated remarkable skill at firing the weapon, much to Mitchell's distress and Teal'c's surprise.

With heads shaking, SG-3 cleared the area in a hurry.

Vala looked around. "Where's …Daniel?" She'd almost said 'My' Daniel.

General Landry was scowling. "Dr. Lam has him back in the infirmary checking out the damage he's done to his wound. Meet me in the briefing room in twenty minutes." He left in a snit, obviously displease.

Vala and Cam glared at each other, each placing the blame on the other one.

xxxxxx

Daniel was at the conference table by the time his team arrived. They discussed the latest on his wound, which he put off as no big deal, and then the team thanked him for his brilliant solution their recent issue.

When General Landry entered, they quieted and scrambled for their seats. Vala ended up across the table for Daniel.

While the general berated them for the idiocy of their latest adventure, Daniel and Vala kept exchanging little glances. Vala was getting a good dressing down and took it well. When the general turned his ire on Cameron, she glanced at Daniel with her face still holding the frown she'd been unable to hide.

He covertly opened his BDU jacket. Her eyes landed on the penguin and she smiled. He closed the jacket and their eyes locked as her smile slowly morphed into a full blown Vala grin.


	5. Friday

A Certain Kind of Sunday

Spacegypsy1

A week long courtship – D/V

Chapter Five: Friday night, early Saturday.

_Friday's child is loving and giving_

xxxxxx

With both the newly acquired penguin and the recently returned giraffe tucked up soundly in her bed, Vala turned to the task of deciding what to wear. It was team night, and Mitchell had invited them all to his favorite BBQ joint. His treat. But the best part was that Daniel had asked her to ride with him.

She was counting this as a date. No matter that he hadn't mentioned it. She needed that to boost her morale. Besides, he'd insisted he'd come and 'fetch' her at her door. She'd had to look the word up in Wikipedia which only confused her more. It was one of Cameron's words; she'd heard the colonel use it before. He had said he was going to fetch some donuts, which he did. But she wasn't donuts.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Vala picked up the telephone and dialed Daniel's office. When he answered she began, "Did you mean you would come to my door to pick me up for riding to dinner, or did you mean something about a reality TV show, a game or a ghost?"

"What!?"

"Fetch, Daniel. Fetch. What does it mean?"

"I didn't say fetch."

"You most certainly did."

"I don't use words like fetch, I'm a linguist."

"You're wrong, darling, you said...precisely…'I'll come by your quarters to fetch you'."

He was silent for a long time before saying, "I said that?"

"Yes."

"Mitchell. Damn, he's like Jack. He's contagious. I'll stop by your room in about an hour."

"Alright. So it means pick up?"

"Yep."

She was grinning and twirling a lock of her hair.

"Vala?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Don't be late."

"Look who's talking."

She turned to the mirror across the room. "Yes, darling, it's me." Hanging the phone up, she continued to grin.

xxxxxx

When she opened her door his first thought was 'Holy buckets! and not much else passed through his suddenly empty brain. Not until he began to wonder where he'd lost his mind, his education, his skills at linguistics and his heart.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are we going out to dinner?"

"Dinner." Was all he could manage as he stood aside and let her pass.

When they entered the elevator, his hand went to the skin of her back exposed by the crisscross of sundress straps. Neither of them said a word. But the palm that lay nonchalantly on her seemed unaware of his intention to move it.

She shifted slightly in his direction, and the hand moved to wrap around the edge of her waist. He heard a wisp of a sigh from her and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "Hungry?" he asked.

"You have no idea." Vala stared at the digital readout. 23. 22. 21…

He turned his face towards her, head down; she slowly looked in his direction, face lifting to his. Her smile was widening, his was sort of slanted, unsure. He kissed her nose. She slid her arm around his waist. He turned back to the closed doors, she to the level count. 17. 16. 15…

"We're, ahm, off this weekend."

"Yes. Nothing to do. Well, you probably have lots of dusty old things to play with."

"They can wait. Would you…ah…want to do something?"

9. 8… "No. I just want to wander around in the troll tunnels and feel lost." His laugh sputtered and the face he turned to her as he squeezed her side was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "Yes, Daniel, I would love to do something with you."

"Anything in particular?" He was back to looking at the door as it opened to security clearance.

They moved apart and stepped out, each signing the roster then continuing side-by-side toward the surface.

"I guess you want to go shopping," he offered intending to let her know he was up for what ever she wanted to do.

"You know, Daniel, Sam and I always go shopping when we have a little time. But that's only because we actually rarely have the opportunity. I can be deeper than that."

He was surprised by the tinge of vexation in her voice. He stuck his hand in his pocket to keep from touching her. "Sorry. I should have said it differently. I need some things. And I know you enjoy…"

"Oh! That's all together different. I'd love to go."

xxxxxx

While the others teased her about her recent backsliding towards being late and her affection for her goofy toy, Daniel's hand reached under the table and squeezed hers. It was the only time he'd touched her that way throughout dinner.

In the car she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She could feel each beat of her heart, racing now with the excitement of his nearness, his kindness and the gentle way he'd helped her into the car.

The tires whined mutedly. The radio was off. She could hear little movements as he turned or braked, the clicking of the turn signal and the window rolling down. He greeted the guard pleasantly, rolled up the window and still she didn't open her eyes. The car stopped.

"Hey, sleepyhead, we're home."

"I'm not sleepy. " _Home. _Head rolling along the back of the seat towards him, her eyes opened to find his face mere inches from hers. It was dark, and rain was gently ticking against the roof of his car.

"I don't have an umbrella in the car." The flash of lightening illuminated his features. His smile was tender. She held her breath, heard every sound he made shifting closer to her.

"Daniel," came in a breath as she lifted her face and felt the flames rise from the depths of her soul when his lips touched hers, much too briefly.

Moving back behind the steering wheel, he turned the key. "I'll drive you in the tunnel then park the car."

_So sweet. So kind. _"I won't melt."

"Sugar always melts in the rain." There was a hint of humor in his voice. He sat a moment, thinking, then turned the key back off and turned to her. "We could sit here a while, see if it stops." He moved again in her direction.

She seemed frozen to her seat. Throat tight. Wondering if this was a dream. Her dream come true. Suddenly his face was too close to focus on.

"Kiss me," he whispered against her lips.

In the dark cocoon of the car, rain drops for music, Vala barely parted her lips and slowly leaned into him. Never before did she remember a kiss like this. Exploratory, like a real first kiss. Languid and light. Keeping her wits about her, Vala followed his lead, never deepening the kiss.

When Daniel pulled back, she opened her eyes. "The rain stopped," he told her quietly.

"Oh," she murmured.

"I guess we should go in." Sitting there without moving, he stared straight ahead.

"Yes. I suppose we should."

xxxxxx

At 0300 he was still awake, hands locked behind his head and staring unseeing at the ceiling. How had he gotten to this point? Kissing Vala. He could still remember the scent of her, the feel of her lips against his. He had half a mind to go to her right now and finish what he started. The banging on the door stopped him.

"Dr. Jackson! You're needed in the 'Gateroom." Someone yelled just before the intercom blared, "Unscheduled off world activation."

Daniel slipped into a T-shirt and pulled his BDU pants over his boxers, grabbed his boots and nearly slammed into Vala in the hall, still in her pj's with the mask shoved up on top of her hair. They took off without a word.

General Landry, looking a little sleet-tousled himself, stood in front of the window looking down into the Gateroom. Vala and Daniel were only a minute ahead of Sam and Teal'c, and Mitchell, looking like someone shot him out of a cannon, was close behind.

"What is it? What's happened?" Sam, fully dressed, moved up beside Landry as Cam took up the position on the other side of the general.

"SG-3." He offered in explanation before turning to the technician. "Open the iris." Then he turned to SG-1. "We got a radio call from one of Reynolds' men. They were under fire; he's coming in hot."

Cam nodded, "We'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Gear up!" He told his team.

xxxxxx

With SG-21, the team came out of the Stargate right into the fracas. Reynolds lay unmoving between his two other teammates, who were laying down cover fire, and the enemy. Kneeling, SG-21 took the front line with grenade launchers, while Cam, Daniel, Vala and Sam blasted with their P-90s. Teal'c made for Reynolds, dragging him behind the fire line.

"ColonelReynolds is breathing!" He yelled over the noise. "But he needs medical assistance...now!"

Cam crooked his head to the two SG-3 airmen and signaled them to head through the Stargate with Reynolds. "Cover!" The other SGC personnel sent a continual blast out as Daniel dialed the gate.

Looking back, Cam realized that both men were wounded. "Jackson! You're gonna have to help them through. Go! And bring more help!"

Daniel nodded in compliance, then his gaze settled on Vala's. She was hunkered down behind a stone, reloading. She didn't blink or stop her task. It was only a few seconds their gaze held. A life time. When he disappeared through the shimmer she was already firing.

xxxxxx

Daniel's thigh throbbed as he dragged Reynolds through the 'Gate, his blue BDUs turned dark with the colonel's blood. The other two leaned into each other in support.

When someone relieved him of his burden, his head swam and he nearly toppled over in pain. A medic caught him, pulling him down the ramp. "I'm fine." Daniel fought to stand erect, almost shoving the medic aside. "We need back up, now!" he yelled, looking up to the control room.

General Landry was on the phone immediately. As the med team filed out with the injured, Landry was coming in. "Get to the infirmary," he told Daniel gruffly, as two SG units hurried into the Gateroom.

"I'm not injured; that's the colonel's blood. I'm going back." His hand gripped the rail.

"You're going to the infirmary, Dr. Jackson. That's an order."

xxxxxx

Throughout the long siege, Vala never once asked about Daniel. Every time she reloaded there was a fleeting thought as to his whereabouts, but she kept it at bay and did her part. She didn't have time to think, to be exhausted, or to worry.

During a lull in fighting, Cam passed her a canteen. "He's fine. Don't worry."

She passed him a power bar and nodded, "It's just that he's worried about us."

"Sure. How's your ammo?"

"I'm good."

"That you are, princess."


	6. Saturday

A Certain Kind of Sunday

Spacegypsy1

A week long courtship – D/V

Chapter Six: Saturday - Home.

_Saturday's child works hard for a living_

**xxxxxx**

After five hours in the infirmary, Daniel was at his boiling point. The wound had been cleaned and dressed and an antibiotic drip started. After that he was pretty much left to stew with only the obligatory hourly nurse's silent IV, temperature, and pulse check and a few peeks at his wound.

Finally he looked up from his laptop to find Carolyn scowling. Damn, but she sure could do it well. She had perfected the look of some wife whose husband had been out all night with the boys.

"What?" He returned to editing a Wiki on ancient Mesopotamia.

"You know, I have a copy right here of your earlier discharge papers that clearly state that you were on stand down."

"It was an emergency." He ticked away on the keyboard, feeling her eyes boring into the top of his head.

Hesitating on his update on women's role in the ancient civilization, Daniel finally looked up. "Did you know that women of Mesopotamia had rights? They could own property…"

There was a twinkle to Carolyn's eyes. "Daniel, of all the people on this base, you know better. You've been down that dark path so many times; I don't understand your propensity for a death wish."

The laptop got set aside. "Death wish, huh? Of all the people on this base, you know better; I'm a survivor. I've been doing this job for over a decade. Besides, I hardly think a burn on my leg will kill me."

"A cat only has nine lives; I think your number is up. You defied a direct order."

"Sorry. It was the heat of the moment. I forgot. I reacted with the rest of my team. Who, by the way I've not heard a word on. That, Carolyn, is unadulterated cruelty. Mental anguish…"

"Enough!" She flipped the covers aside and ripped off the tape on his wound.

"Crap! That hurt."

"Oh, boo hoo. I'm letting you out of here. If you step one toe towards that circle of bodily horrors I'll have you brought up on charges." She redressed the wound a bit more gently.

He was grinning. "I'm not military."

"You're still subject to most of their rules. And if you keep this up, you can sit your sweet ass right here for another five hours."

"Sweet?"

"Don't push it. This time I am going to be sure your discharge papers are on the top of the general's desk."

"How's Reynolds?" Daniel was serious now, almost contrite.

She looked up to the concern in his eyes. "He's stable but still in the recovery room. He's out of danger, but we're keeping him sedated. I've talked to his wife, she's on her way." Carolyn sighed and sat beside the bed while Daniel eased out of it on the other side. "She's one of the lucky ones with clearance. I don't know how some of the spouses cope with not knowing where their loved ones are, what they're doing. I don't think I could."

Daniel slipped his pants on under the hospital gown. "Have you heard anything on Mitchell and the team?"

Her gaze studied him. Daniel was a handsome man, and a smart one. He reminded her of Cam. She was well aware he'd used 'Mitchell' to pry information out of her. Grinning, she watched him button his shirt. "General Landry's in the control room; he's waiting for you."

Head snapping up, Daniel frowned, grabbed his boots, and took off, calling back from the door. "Well, why the hell didn't you say so!"

"I just did." She said, smiling at the empty doorway.

xxxxxx

Landry had just given SG-7 a go as Daniel arrived. Worried, he asked the general, "More backup?"

"No, going to help. The off-world med team just went through. The fighting's stopped; we're getting them home. Have a seat, it could be awhile."

A while took nearly two hours. In the Gateroom, Daniel waited at the foot of the ramp once the kawoosh settled. They filed through, dozens of men and women, haggard and fatigued. Several stretchers come through, and Daniel helped to move them back, taking the burden of the weight from the weary teams.

Finally, Cam and Sam trudged through, both looking dirty and tired but unharmed. He helped take Sam's P-90 and received a bright smile for his efforts.

"She's right behind us, Daniel. She's fine."

He nodded, looking up and watching as Vala and Teal'c came through with three marines close behind. The marines walked around the two. Vala leaned with her head on Teal'c's chest and each had an arm around the others waist. Teal'c appeared strong and unharmed, while Vala was textbook worn-out, dirty, and pouting like her old self.

Concerned, he moved up the ramp where they stood unmoving. Teal'c let go of her, and Vala immediately sat on the ramp, detached her pack and let it fall. She crossed her arms over her knees and dropped her head to rest there.

As Daniel stopped right in front of her, the 'Gate shut down. Teal'c bowed and walked off. "Vala?"

"Mm."

"You alright?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so exhausted." She whined, voice sounding drained. "All I want to do is go sit in a hot bath. And I've got nothing to look forward to but the showers. I want to sit and soak in a tub, Daniel. A hot full bathtub surrounded by candles." She was nearly crying.

He laughed, squatting down in front of her, and Vala barely raised her face and offered a weary, lopsided smile.

Her face dropped again, and Daniel lifted her chin with a finger. "I have a tub at my place; you're welcomed to use it."

With scarcely the strength to lift it, Vala placed a hand on his cheek. "That's why I love you." Her head once again fell to her arms.

He visibly flinched at her words, then realized she probably meant as her friend and teammate. Placing his hands up under her arms he lifted her to stand. "Come on. You can't sit here all night." He put a supporting arm around her waist as he walked her out of the room.

Vala had a hand flat on his chest and one around his back as they went down the corridor. Yawning, she questioned him with a sad little voice. "Where are we going?"

"First for a quick check-up in the infirmary. Then we're out of here." He helped her into the elevator.

Once cleared by the med tech, Vala was once again led through the corridors by Daniel.

When he deposited her into another elevator, she sighed unenthusiastically, sat on the floor and again placed her head on her knees.

"You hungry?"

"No. Cameron forced me to eat a thousand power bars and drink gallons of water." Looking up for just a moment, she managed a slight smile. "How much farther?" Vala plopped down on the floor, curled up on her side, with hands for a pillow and closed her eyes.

Daniel chuckled. When the elevator stopped on the security level, he hit the button to hold the door open. "Come, on 'princess'."

She opened one eye up to him at the use of Mitchell's pet name. "I'm too tired to move."

Reaching down, he lifted her into his arms with a little oomph, set her on her feet, and led her to the desk. Signing his name, he handed the pen to Vala.

Looking at the pen as if she'd never seen one before, she blinked in confusion.

"Sign out." He pointed to the roster the sergeant had moved in her direction.

Her droopy eyes settled on the clipboard. Without leaning over, she stretched her arm out and placed an X on the line beneath Daniel's unreadable signature.

The sergeant at the desk frowned. "Ah, Ms. Mal Doran, you have to sign your name."

"I can't; besides, I've heard that one can put an X when one is unable to sign, much less stand." Her hand flopped near her hip, but she didn't have the strength to place it there, so she let it fall where it wanted to.

Daniel nearly burst out laughing at the look on her face. "Vala, you have to sign out."

"Fine!" Picking up the pen as if it weighed a ton she scrawled her name across the remaining three-quarters of the page. Tossing the pen down, she huffed indignantly.

Moving on up the mountain, Daniel whispered, "Poor baby."

Once out into the tunnel, Vala quit walking. "I can't do it. I can't take one more step. And you can't carry me all the way to the car. And where were you, darling? What happened? I missed you."

"I got snagged back into the infirmary. My burn was acting up."

"And are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Good. I'm going to sit right here." And down she went to sit on the concrete walkway, back supported on the tunnel wall.

"I'll bring the car."

"Yes, of course you will."

xxxxxx

She slept the entire way, head lolling, shoulders slumped against the window. At his apartment he carefully opened her door, using a free hand to keep her from falling out.

He hauled her out, stood her against the car, shut the door, and locked the car. "We have to walk now, Vala. Can you make it?"

Through a comedy of errors, partly dragging and partly pushing, he got her into his apartment and to the couch. Her hip had barely touched the cushions when she fell over with a deep grateful sigh.

Leaving her there, he disappeared for quite a while. When he returned, she was sound asleep. He almost didn't wake her but in the end realized she'd sleep much better after a bath.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Come on. Vala? Come on." He lifted her into his arms, and her head fell on his shoulder. "Wake up."

"I'm wide awake, darling. Can you hold me like this for a while? It's very comforting."

Shaking his head, he grinned down at her. Eyelids at half mast, she watched him.

Standing her on the bathroom floor, hands on her shoulders, he turned her towards the tub.

"Oh, Daniel, it's lovely." She stared at the full steaming tub surrounded with lit candles.

"I put a little Epsom salts in the water."

"Oh my god, Daniel," she cried, "you're so sweet. I can't stand how sweet you are. It makes me wonko."

"I'll try my best to be grumpy."

"Thank you."

"Get in the tub, and I'll check on you in a little while."

Vala shuffled over closer to the tub and lifted a booted foot to place into the tub.

"Whoa! No, no! No, ohh." He took her by the waist and pulled her back, sitting her on the closed toilet seat. Kneeling in front of her, he removed her boots and socks. He helped her out of her jacket and removed her belt. "There. Now you do the rest."

"Why?"

"Because I can't undress you."

"Daniel, you've seen me naked."

"Yes, but it was a long time ago."

"In a galaxy far, far away." As his laughter bubbled up, she turned her face to the tub. "It's just so exquisite, candles and rapidly cooling water. Daniel, you put candles all lit and glittery around the tub."

"You mentioned candles."

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, leaving a cleaned path thru the dirt. Voice filled with tender tears, Vala pulled her hands to her chest, cupping them. "But Daniel, there's candles."

"Vala, you're going to feel a lot better when you get in the tub."

"I can't get my clothes off. I don't think I can stand up."

His sigh was deep and pleasantly disturbed. "You can do this."

With a subdued brow waggle and a half-hearted saucy leer, she laid her hands on his shoulder and let him help her stand.

Wondering if she was using her exhaustion as a tool to get him to undress her, he produced a worried frown. She blinked innocently, swaying towards him.

"Help me, please. I need you."

The frown couldn't withstand her quirky grin. That capricious, roguish, flirty, abrasive, troublemaking exterior she put up as a front to cover how deeply she felt. He could see her complicated layers peeling away right before his eyes.

Hell licking at his heels, he turned her around to face the tub, pulled her T-shirt off over her limp body, followed by the chemise. His eyes ran the length of her lean spine, and he took a breath to fortify his strength. Arms coming around her waist to undo her pants, he let out a puff of air, and then froze when her arms crossed his giving them a light squeeze; he reacted in kind to her sudden shudder.

"Vala, stop it, please." Her arms obediently dropped to her sides. His shirt buttons pressed into her naked back as he blindly undid the top button, stopped for an instant, then proceeded. Hesitating again, he stared at a candle, watching the flame intently, then stepped back, shimmied the pants down her shapely, muscled thighs, and held her steady as she stepped out of them.

"I think you can get it from here." Surprised by his own raspy voice, Daniel stepped back farther, keeping his eyes averted.

With a very long and audible release of held breath, Vala stepped one foot into the water.

Turning just to check on her, he dropped his chin to his chest in frustration. "Vala. The…ah…the panties. You need to take them off."

"Yes, of course." Foot back on the floor, her thumbs went to the low hip hugging panties.

His abrupt about-face almost toppled him over. Staring out the door he tried not to focus on the sounds of her stepping into the tub and the deep, sexy moan as she settled into the water.

"Oh, gods, this is wonderful. Daniel, this is better than sex."

He laughed. "I'm going to leave the door open. And I'm going to listen for you. So don't fall asleep and drown. If I call your name, answer."

"Alright." Another sigh of contentment filled the air.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Vala?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Wash your face."

xxxxxx

Each time he called her name she answered right way, her tone slow and drowsy.

After a long while she called out, "Daniel?"

His head popped up from where he'd fallen asleep on the table. Grabbing his glasses he jumped up. "Yeah? What's wrong?" Hurrying down the hall, he halted at the door.

"The water's cold."

"Okay, well, get out." He had to fight the urge to look into the mirror across from the door.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No. I can't, really. I'm noodled."

"Vala. I'm not coming in there. I can see your toes wiggling; you can move."

"Only my toes are working. I really need your help. I'm your proverbial wet dish rag. And I'm freezing. I'm going to catch cold."

He grabbed the large towel from the rack and held it up as he approached. "Can you stand? Just stand up."

"No, legs are a bit too wobbly."

"Vala." He pleaded.

"Pfft! I'm not kidding. I feel all weak and helpless like a kitten. I'd like to have a kitten; do you think General Landry would allow that? And I need help washing my hair."

"You can wash it tomorrow."

"I refuse to go to sleep..." she yawned loudly, "…with dirty hair."

"Then stay awake and catch a cold. I'm not touching you."

She grinned devilishly, but, too tired to hold onto the grin, she stood as instructed.

He heard her move and peeked over the edge of the towel. She waved, hand open and moving a bit slower than usual. She looked beautiful, eyes showing just how dead beat and sleepy she really was and hair slack and plastered to her neck. He raised the towel to block the image. "Step out."

She complied, and he wrapped her snuggly in the plush towel. "Bed." He instructed and nudged her forward with a hand on the small of her back. The shock wave that fizzled up his right arm from his hand almost stopped him in his tracks.

Guiding her into his bedroom, Daniel pulled back the sheet and quilt and all but shoved her into the bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, and whipped the damp towel out. "Sleep."

"Not joining me?" she mumbled, sinking deeper into the pillow and trying to lift the covers.

He snatched them back down quickly.

"Come to bed, Daniel."

He didn't have to respond; she seemed fast asleep.

He wandered into the living room where he'd made up the couch and began to change into pajamas. When he stood naked, some small sound caught his attention, and his head swung around to the hallway. She wasn't there, and he felt ridiculous for having thought it. Pulling on his pajama bottoms, he sat wearily, staring across the room. He shook his head and crawled under the sheet, but quickly tossed it back and retrieved a T-shirt. Better safe than sorry. Under the sheet he went and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Vala had her hand over her mouth to contain whatever was trying to escape. Probably some feral mating call, she was sure. She yawned. All she had wanted to do was thank him, and look what she got for her troubles.

Barefoot and wearing a newly laundered shirt direct from the cleaners' packaging, she tiptoed back to his bed, holding the wall for support. Under the covers, she trembled. _Oh my, I don't think I'm ever going to get that sight out of my head. Ever. Daniel's delightful naked backside. I'll never be able to look at him the same way. Ever. _She was suddenly wide awake and rejuvenated. _Well, that's just not right!_ Slamming his pillow over her head, she muffled the delighted shriek.


	7. Sunday

A Certain Kind of Sunday

Spacegypsy1

A week long courtship – D/V

Chapter Seven: A Certain Kind of Sunday

_xxxxxx_

Daniel woke to glaring sunlight and a pair of dimpled knees. One eye closed and face screwed up against the sun, he worriedly followed the line of her legs, grateful when he reached a shirttail. His, of course, but it was covering most of her.

Hair wrapped in a towel, she was smiling down at him. "Good morning." A cup of coffee appeared under his nose.

"Thanks." He sat up, taking the cup. "Perfect," he said after taking a sip.

"I'm starving."

"What time is it?"

"10ish."

"Ten! I'll take a quick shower and we can have a late breakfast."

"It's called brunch, Daniel, and it generally comes with champagne."

"I'll hurry."

When he returned, Vala was lying on her belly on his dinning room table, hair still in the towel, knees bent, ankles crossed, and legs swaying, perusing the phone book.

He went into the kitchen to refill his coffee, smiling at the typical way she remained childlike. It was one of the things he most loved about her.

She followed him. "I found a nice place to brunch."

Turning off the coffee pot, Daniel faced her, arms crossed, sleeves of his blue shirt rolled above his forearms. With his shirttail hanging out over dark blue jeans, he leaned against the counter.

That rather sexy pose caused a momentary flash of what she'd seen last night. Swallowing loudly, she blinked that naughty picture away.

His diplomatic skills suddenly failed him miserably. "I have feelings for you, Vala." He blurted out.

Eyes wide and unable to speak she mouthed, "What?"

"I…I just thought I should tell you that." He couldn't figure out why she continued to stare, unresponsive.

She started to laugh, then stopped and scrunched up her brows in confusion. "What kind of feelings?"

"You're laughing?"

"I need to know, Daniel. What kind of feelings?" She twisted back and forth, grinning while pulling at her lip with her teeth.

That reaction he knew. It was her 'I think I'm happy' dance. Taking her elbow, he stood up straight and reeled her close. "These kind of feelings." His mouth took a slow-boat-to-china kiss that might have been caught in some kind of time loop since it seemed to last forever.

When he finally let his lips slide to her neck, she told him, "This is nice, darling, because I have the same kind of feelings." Never losing contact with his face, Vala's mouth trailed back to his warm, inviting lips.

She was vaguely aware of the sounds the two starched shirts made as the cloth rubbed together.

He pulled away. "Not just the kissing and sex."

"Sex? We're going to have sex?" Quickly switching from glib to serious, Vala looked him in the eye. "You know, Daniel, I really care about you."

"What kind of care about me?" His brain was tangled up somewhere between sex and caring.

"Well," she took to pulling on the hem of the shirt she wore, "actually, really and truly…I'm crazy about you, really…really, very crazy. You know, like THAT kind of crazy…the one that's different from the rest…the one that ….well, you know what I mean. And you?"

"That about says it all, and quite eloquently." All of a sudden his fingers were in her hair, her arms were locked around his neck and their mouths were vying for dominance. He was winning. She really didn't care.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, and they parted, both laughing.

"Get dressed. I'd better get some food into you before you melt away."

"I didn't bring any clothes, and I can't wear my BDUs to The Broadmoor. They're filthy, and it's very fancy and possibly quite expensive. And I think it requires reservations."

"Put on one of my T-shirts and sweat pants. We'll stop on the way for something to wear; I'll call to see if we can get reservations."

"Its dressy casual," she called out. "Unfortunately you'll have to change your pants. Call me if you need help!"

xxxxxx

Slightly tipsy from champagne, Vala rambled on and on in the car, and Daniel smiled. He'd found the one alcoholic drink Vala wasn't completely immune to, though it took nearly eight glasses.

"Where are we going now?" She inserted somewhere in the middle of her latest story.

"I thought we'd take a stroll through the park to walk off some of the meal."

Vala took off her newly acquired high heeled sandals and tossed them in the back seat. "Good."

After about ten minutes of walking through Audubon Park, Vala took Daniel's hand.

He looked down, lacing his fingers with hers.

"All the couples are doing it." She told him quietly as an elderly couple moved past, hand in hand.

"Hmm, so they are." He tugged her across the grass off the walking path, sat down and pulled her with him. She landed between his legs, facing away from him.

His chin settled on her shoulder.

Her head fell back to his. "I like champagne."

"Me too."

"You only had one glass."

"I have to drive."

His arms wrapped around her stomach and he gave a gentle squeeze. Then he lifted his chin from her shoulder and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Vala tilted her head and brought her lips around to replace her cheek and receive his mouth where she wanted it.

The kiss was more passionate than either anticipated. Their bodies twisted towards each other and he fell back onto the grass taking her with him.

He pulled away, grinning happily. "We need to go."

Half lying across his chest, she frowned. "You're not fond of public displays of affection?"

Pointing to the sky he kissed her nose. "I'm not fond of making out in the middle of a…"

Before he finished, a clap of thunder startled her.

Running hand in hand, they were halfway to the parking lot when the rain started.

**xxxxxx**

They were still laughing when they reached his car. Yanking her door open, Daniel nearly slipped. Grabbing him, Vala helped him regain his footing. He rewarded her with a kiss, a hand on each side of her face, while the rain soaked them.

Once inside the car, she shivered in the thin dress. Daniel reached in the back seat to retrieve his jacket and handed it to her before starting the car. She scooted around, trying to get the jacket over her shoulders while he watched. His gaze dropped to the dress plastered to her obviously chilled breasts. Taking the jacket, he placed it over her chest, tucking it around her shoulders, then he took her seatbelt and snapped it into place across her, stealing a quick kiss in the process.

"Comfortable?" He asked, his face relaxed and stress-free, his smile affectionate.

"Very. You know, Daniel, I've never seen you smile so much, not in all the years I've known you."

His countenance changed immediately, the smile fading, replaced with a slight downward slant of his lips.

"Well, I stand corrected."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel let out a sigh. "You're right, I haven't been really happy in a long time. I've been content. And I've had some good times. But I can't say I've been happy. Not until Monday."

She tried very hard not to react. A clap of thunder, followed quickly by lightning, covered up her first response. Finally she squeaked out, "Monday? What happened Monday?"

He turned in his seat and stared at her for the longest time. She blinked, forced a smile, and waited.

"I realized I was falling in love with …" Another louder roar drowned out the last word.

"WHAT!?" Vala screamed out. "Who? What?" She unbuckled her seatbelt, and like a banshee, she was one him. "What did you say!? Say it again. Daniel. Say it again!" But of course, he couldn't respond with her tongue blocking speech.

When she finally gave him the opportunity to finish, all he said was, "You." This time he took the initiative, first grabbing the back of her head and devouring every cell of her mouth and tongue, then, while still sealed with her, he began to fight his seatbelt for release. Vala tried to help. Groaning in frustration and passion, both with one hand on the seatbelt button and each with a hand trying to memorize every inch of skin, they tussled.

She scratched his hand with her nails; he bruised hers when he tried to snatch the damned seatbelt loose, but instead sent her hand crashing into the steering wheel.

Unable to assist in the seatbelt fiasco, Vala went for his pants belt.

"Omft! No, stop." Still wrestling with the safety contraption with one hand, he was now also occupied with keeping her hands from undressing him in the parking lot. He failed because he wouldn't stop kissing her.

Button undone and hand on his zipper, mouth attached like a grappling hook to his, Vala flinched at the sound of tapping on the window. She jumped so far back her head hit the rearview mirror.

Completely overwhelmed, Daniel stared at her while she stared at the man still tapping on the window with a rubber stick.

When her amorous archeologist remained stunned, Vala crawled across him and lowered the window. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The park ranger, shrouded in plastic against the rain, stared at the couple. "Aren't you two a little old for parking?"

Daniel's head thumped the back of the seat rest and his face flushed with a tinge of red.

"Well, officer. I had no idea there was an age limit on parking lots!" Vala was on her knees, both hands resting against Daniel's thigh.

"Vala." Daniel sucked in air, jaw clinched. "My thigh."

"Yes, darling, it's lovely, but did you know there was an age limit to this parking lot?"

"Sir," Daniel spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry. We're leaving. Vala, put your seatbelt on."

When she removed her hands from his thigh, he sighed in relief.

She clicked her belt in place. "What is it, darling? What's wrong?"

"My leg. It's still a little sore." An understatement of the pain he felt, but he wasn't going to worry her with that. He drove off, eyes wide and hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Sorry. Daniel, I have to say that I really fell in love with you on the Prometheus. But…being a bit of a wild card at that time, I kept telling myself how ridiculous that was."

"Mmm." It came out terse.

Watching him carefully, she misinterpreted his pained expression for a disbelieving scowl. "Oh. You don't believe me? You think I don't love you. That I'm not stable enough to love. Well, let me tell you…"

"No. That's not it. Vala, can you drive?"

"Of course I can drive, Daniel, though obviously I didn't know about the parking lot thingie."

"No. I mean now. Can you drive us to the base?"

"We're going back? To the base?"

He pulled the car over to the side of the street and laid his forehead on the steering wheel. "My leg. My leg is killing me. I think we need to get back and have Carolyn check it out. Vala?"

"Yes?"

"I know you love me. I'm not blind or stupid, just hardheaded. Drive? Please? Love you."

When she came around to the driver's side she had to reach across and undo his seatbelt and wait in the rain while he slowly inched out of the way. He only moved as far as he had to and when she got in and buckled up he laid a hand high on her thigh and squeezed, then closed his eyes and sighed.

At the guard gate, Vala had them call ahead for help and she drove right into the tunnel sending pedestrians scurrying.

xxxxxx

Carolyn gave him something for the pain and after inspecting the burn, declared him fit for release, just not for off-world duty. She recommended he go home and get off his feet and Vala agreed to drive him, stay the night, and keep an eye on him.

Carolyn tilted her head with a curious look. "I think he'll be fine, Vala."

Raising her shoulders and grinning she informed the doctor that one never knew what kind of trouble Daniel would get into.

xxxxxx

Once in his apartment, Vala rubbed her arms vigorously, "I'm freezing."

He wrapped her in his arms, massaging her back.

Her chin raised, and her gaze settled on his damp, smiling face. He pulled her tight against him, and for a moment he rested his chin on the top of her head. She could feel his ragged breath, wondering just how much pain he might be in. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and set her back just a bit. It wasn't pain she saw in his eyes when he looked down.

Heads tilted in opposite directions, and mouths slowly explored.

Nibbling at her ear, he whispered, "Vala?"

"Hmm?" Her tongue tasted his throat.

"You need to get out of that wet dress." He pulled away from her ear, eyes intent on her upturned face.

Mouth parted, she licked her lips, hesitating, then inched her way back to his mouth, fists grabbing handfuls of his soaking shirt. He pushed, one hand on her shoulder and one in her hair, moving her backwards towards the couch. She pulled, with a fistful of shirt and one arm locked around his neck, happy to oblige.

The zipper of her dress sang out, sending a thrill through her. When he started pulling her dress from her shoulders, Vala moaned and pulled away. "Your leg."

"Yes, I have two. I'm fine."

"We can't go flopping around like fish out of water, we might injure you again."

"Vala?"

"Yes?"

"Ever ride a horse?"

"Grrrrr."

**End **


End file.
